¿Eres Tú?
by Galdoria Graints
Summary: Natsu hace mucho tiempo conoció a una chica por internet de la que se enamoro y fue mutuo pero por alguna razón lo dejo y también dejo de conectarse, luego de unos meses decide entrar a la academia Fairy Tail en donde después de 1 año, entrara cierta chica que cambiara la monotonía de su vida.¿Quien sera? ¿Sera la misma chica que conoció por internet? -Mal Summary - NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:Encuentro**

* * *

Aquella mañana se levanto como todos los días tan monótonos y sin ninguna emoción en ellas, se baño, desayuno y se preparo para ir a la Academia Fairy Tail.

Una academia a donde van todo tipo de personas siempre y cuando tengan algo que los haga sobresalir, Fairy Tail se encarga de desarrollar y mejorar ese ´´algo´´ para así convertirse en una persona muy reconocida por sus logros.

Fairy Tail es una academia con dormitorios, comedores, aéreas deportivas, etc, muy prestigiosa y reconocida por personas de alto rango como una de las mejores o quizás la mejor de todas las academias de este tipo, para poder entrar tienes que hacer una prueba donde demuestres todo lo que sabes hacer.

Llego a las puertas de la academia y entró, allí le esperaba su compañero de clase llamado Gray con el cual peleaba todos los días haciendo una escena cómica, mientras todos sus compañeros se reían, todos los días pasaba eso.

Luego entró su profesor de clases.

-Alumnos, hoy les presentare a su nueva compañera de clases, ella es muy talentosa al igual que todos ustedes, y estoy seguro que será la siguiente mejor Escritora de todo el mundo, pues ya ah ganado muchos premio con sus trabajos además que también recibió muchas reconocimientos por pinturas que ella realizó… - Hizo una señal para que ella entrara.

Era una chica de 17 años rubia y bonita, que digo... muy bonita.

Natsu sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora, el experimento lo que llaman amor a primera vista.

-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia. Hizo una reverencia y se levanto- espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

El pelirosa entro en shock.

_*Lucy…_, pronunció en su interior Natsu.

-Siéntese por allá –señalo a un asiento que se encontraba delante de este

La rubia camino hasta ahí siendo observada por todos pero sobre todo por Natsu, Lucy le dio una sonrisa y se sentó, mientras tanto el pelirosa la observaba por detrás

**~•~**

Llego el recreo y ciertas amigas se acercaron a ella.

-Hola –hablo una peliazul – Mi nombre es Levy McGarden, espero que seamos amigas

-Claro, como no – le sonrió Lucy mientras se daban las manos

-Ella es Erza Scarlet –hablo Levy mientras le señalaba a una pelirroja

-Mucho gusto Lucy, Seamos amigas – le habló la pelirroja

-¡Si!- asintió Lucy con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hola, linda- se le acercaba en pelinegro- Soy Gray Fullbuster

-Gray… - pronunciaba Erza mientras agachaba su cabeza

Lucy y Levy por otro lado se sonrojaron y rápidamente giraron su cabeza

-Gray... ¡Tu ropa!- Levanto su cabeza y le grito

Gray tenía esa mala costumbre... muy mala costumbre

-Pero que... –Dijo gray mientras corría hacia la salida de la clase -¡Espero seamos amigos!- termino de decir pues ya se había ido de ahí

Lucy solo rió

_*Esta escuela es muy rara... Pero de algún modo seguro me gustará_, pensó Lucy mientras escuchaba a sus nuevas amigas.

-¡Natsu! …- Grito Erza- ¿Qué no piensas saludar a nuestra nueva amiga?

Lucy giró rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba. Natsu estaba en su asiento todo el tiempo observando cada una de las acciones de la rubia.

-¿¡Eh!? .. A… cierto- se hiso el desinteresado- Hola me llamo Natsu Dragneel – le extendió la mano.

_*Seguro ahora me recordará…_, pensó Natsu.

Mucho Gusto Natsu – Le dio la mano- Espero llevarme bien contigo.

_*Creo que no me recordó_, pensó tristemente mientras sus manos se separaban

-Bien, salgamos al recreo Lu-chan – Levy tomo a Lucy de la mano y Salieron de ahí junto a Erza

Natsu solo la observo entrecerró los ojos con una miraba triste

-¿Por qué no me recuerdas? –Susurro Natsu mientras agachaba su cabeza

*_No… quizás no es ella y me estoy equivocando_- Volvió a pensar -_ …pero estoy completamente seguro de que ese era su nombre…_

…

-Lu-chan ¿es verdad eso que dijo el profesor de ti?- preguntó Levy.

-Si... –respondió algo avergonzada la rubia.

-¡Wow!... Eso es sorprendente Lucy- añadió esta ves Erza.

-Eso creo… -miro hacia otro lado Lucy.

-Me gustaría leer lo que escribes ¿Estas trabajando en algo ahora? – pregunto curiosa la peliazul.

-Si... es una Historia de magos… -Le respondió.

-Cuando lo hayas terminado ¿puedo ser yo la primera en leerla? – la miro con una carita a la que no se podía negar

-Esta bien – respondió resignada-..¿Te gusta leer?

-Pues claro que si- le respondió con un brillo de ojos-por eso estoy aquí... eh leído tantos libros que termine convirtiéndome en una genio – dirigió su mirada hacia las nubes mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Es sorprendente ¿no? –añadió Erza- cualquier libro que caiga en sus manos lo lee en un instante... Es una comelibros... Literalmente -Levy seguía observando por la ventana, no había escuchado nada de lo que dijeron.

Levy cuando era pequeña siempre se quedaba sola en casa, sus padres siempre salían a trabajar entonces Levy solo miraba la televisión pero lo encontraba aburrido y melancólico pues siempre miraba como en los comerciales o en las películas las familias eran felices siempre estaban juntos, pero en su caso fue lo opuesto, eran todos separados y lo único que los unía era ella. Hasta que un día se canso de ver la televisión y sus programas aburridos y la apago... Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su madre y encontró toda clase de libros ahí, leyó cada uno de los libros, enriqueciéndose de muchos conocimientos pero en el fondo triste. Así prosiguió con los de su padre y luego con toda la casa, y cuando se dio cuenta que ya no había nada. Conoció lo que se llama biblioteca e iba ahí todos los días cuando sus padres no se encontraban en casa .Y así nació su amor por los libros…

Lucy solo observaba a Levy,… luego de unos segundos le sonrió, y así continuaron conversando ambas amigas.

Erza solo sonrió, pues ambas se llevaban muy bien.

_*Este es el comienzo de una muy buena amistad_. pensó en sus adentros Erza.

-Y Lucy como nació tu gusto por escribir y dibujar - Pregunto Erza, para lo que Levy la miro curiosamente.

-Uhmm... no lo se muy bien.. Comenzó cuando era pequeña- empezó a agachar la cabeza

Lucy desde muy niña empezó a escribir diferentes historias y relatos, pero exactamente comenzó desde que su madre murió pues antes de esto ella era una niña normal que le gustaba jugar con muñecas y ese tipo de cosas.

Su padre se iba a trabajar y no le gustaba verla pues le recordaba a su amada Layla, y no quería sentirse triste, así que Lucy se dedico a escribir lo que sentía y a encerrarse en su mundo lleno de diferentes historias algunas con finales felices y otras con finales tristes, también empezó a leer mas libros no tanto como Levy ya que ella también escribía historias... si ella quería podía destruir la historia en donde todos eran felices como le paso a ella... Y sobre lo de dibujar con el tiempo aprendió ya que necesita crear a personajes de la muchas historias que había hecho.

Erza y Levy se dieron cuenta de su reacción y simplemente cambiaron de tema

-Bien como veras, Lucy – empezó a explicarle Erza- en este lugar encontraras a gente que saber hacer muchas cosas, ya sean genios como lo es Levy o personas como y muchas mas..

¿Cómo... tu?- dijo Lucy algo confundida

-¡Si! Como yo… -le respondió la pelirroja

- Y Erza ¿que es lo que haces?-dijo curiosamente la rubia

-Erza sabe todo tipo de combates físicos- Dijo Levy por lo que Lucy se sorprendió mucho- como le llaman a eso... Ah Si... Deportes de combate, sabe casi todos los estilos de pelea.

-Te equivocas Levy- dijo Erza entusiasmada- Ya se todos... hace poco termine de aprender el ultimo.

-¡Wow! Erza eso es mas que sorprendente- Lucy estaba muy sorprendida

-Por eso es que me siento bien cuando por las noches camino con Erza – esta ves dijo Levy

Lucy y Erza solo se rieron

-Ah si… Lucy – otra ves dijo Erza- Seguro te preguntaras ¿porque llevamos clases normales como lo hacen en cualquier otro lugar?… además de ¿por que no simplemente nos centramos en lo que hacemos mejor en vez de estar haciendo otra cosas mas?

-¡Si! Me estaba preguntando eso cuando entre a clases- dijo la rubia.

-¡Es por que el director de la escuela dice que un alumno de Fairy Tail no solo debe ser bueno en una cosa sino en muchas!-Erza sonaba orgullosa

-Ahhh… - Lucy empezaba a comprender

*Entonces es un lugar normal, pensó Lucy

-Lu-chan… Existen clases especiales para cada uno de nosotros, que son completamente avanzadas y especializadas en un punto concreto, una persona de una academia normal supongo que no las comprendería.- le informo Levy

-Es cierto, Lucy… Son clases con personas muy reconocidas en todo el mundo... Hasta se podría decir con los mejores del mundo- Erza otra ves sonaba orgullosa.

-Sorprendente…- pronuncio Lucy

*_Me pregunto a que clase especial iré yo…_, pensó Lucy – _Seguro a las clases normales ya que solo soy una escritora…_

_**~•~**_

El recreo había terminado, todos los alumnos habían ido a sus clases y luego de unas horas toco el timbre de Salida. Las tres amigas estaban saliendo del las clases.

-Oigan…- pronuncio la rubia- y ¿Cuándo se toman las clases especiales?

-Se toman los lunes, miércoles y viernes- le dijo Erza

-Y hoy es martes- añadió Levy

-Ahh… Y ¿Cómo se a que clase pertenezco?- pregunto Lucy confundida

-Supongo que te informaran pronto- dijo la pelirroja algo dudosa

-Bien… entonces tendré que esperar- Lucy dio un suspiro

-Lu-chan espero que te toque conmigo aunque sea una clase - Levy le dio una sonrisa- ya que es probable que asistas a la clase Especial de Historia Avanzada

-¿Historia Avanzada?-preguntó Lucy

-¡Si!... Levy asiste a esa clase y amuchas mas que son de todo tipo de materia- respondió a su pregunta Erza

Levy asintió

-Y como eres escritora seguro te mandan ahí, Lu-chan, dijo Levy entusiasmada- y por lo de pintura supongo que te enviaran a la clase de Artes especializadas, hay muchas personas alli, ya que en esa clase se aprende todo tipo de Artes.

-¡Vaya!...- dijo Lucy sorprendida- seguro que será cansado

-No lo es- le dio una sonrisa Levy

-Y mira quien te lo dice Lucy- dijo esta ves Erza- una de las persona que lleva mas clases especiales en toda la academia.

Las tres amigas rieron

Llegaron a los dormitorios de las chicas y buscaron a la encargada de los dormitorios para preguntarle cual seria la habitación de Lucy.

-¡Te agradará!-dijo Levy- es una buena persona.

-Ahí esta… - señalo Erza- ve y preguntale, Lucy

-Esta bien- Lucy iba caminando

-Disculpe…- continuó- ¿es usted la encargada?

-¡Si!- le respondió- tu debes ser Lucy ¿verdad?

Lucy asintió

-Pero si eres muy bonita – le dio una sonrisa, para lo que Lucy se sonrojo.

-Usted… me podría decir ¿cual será mi dormitorio?

-Soy Mirajane Strauss –le dijo- pero puedes llamarme Mira

-Esta bien Mira-san ¿Cual es mi habitación? –dijo Lucy.

-Uhmm déjame ver- dijo mientras miraba en un cuaderno

-Tu habitación será una individual... Ya que todas las habitaciones están completas.

-Mira-san, pero en nuestro dormitorio solo somos dos- dijo Levy y Erza que se habían acercado

-Levy y Erza es bueno verlas por aquí- dijo la albina mientras les daba una sonrisa maternal

-Lu-chan puede venir a nuestro dormitorio ya que solo somos dos-le dijo a Mirajane

-Pero aquí en mi lista dice que son tres… Tu, Erza y Karen – dijo la albina

-Karen se fue hace un mes –dijo Erza.

-No nos dijo nada, simplemente se fue – Levy agachaba su cabeza

-Que raro nadie me informo sobre eso…- puso una cara pensativa- bueno en ese case Lucy te quedaras con ellas-

-Está bien y Gracias Mira-san - le dijo Lucy

-No te preocupes yo arreglaré la información…- le dio una sonrisa- y tus maletas la enviaremos luego -

-Gracias Mira-san - volvió a decir

-De nada y Bienvenida- dijo mientras se iba.

-Ven Lu-chan- dijo Levy entusiasmada- te llevaremos a nuestra habitación

Lucy siguió a sus dos nuevas amigas que la llevaron a lo que seria su habitación de ahora en adelante

**~•~**

Mientras tanto en uno de los dormitorios de hombres, se encontraba recostado sobre su cama cierto pelirosa mientras pensaba.

_*¿Por que no me recuerda Lucy?, no creo que me este equivocando…. Para nada, su nombre era ese y ella también sabía el mío, es tan confuso…_, pensaba Natsu

Hace un año y medio, antes de que Natsu entrara a la academia Fairy Tail y aun se encontraba en la secundaria, su vida giraba entorno a aquella pagina web que cierto día en que se encontraba aburrido, la hallo. Era una página que te permitía conocer a personas de todo el mundo y ya que a Natsu le aburría la gente de aquella secundaria simplemente se sintió curioso. Se puso su nombre y apellido como nombre de usuario y su primer contacto fue un usuario de nombre… Lucy Heartfilia, con la que se llevo bien, se quedaban horas y horas conversando hasta el amanecer. Natsu empezó a sentir cosas hacia ella, aun sabiendo que no sabia como era ella, le dio igual y un día se lo dijo… ella mientras tanto, también sentía lo mismo así que fue mutuo… pasaron a tener una relación cibernética, hasta que cierto día ella le dejo un mensaje en donde decía que no iba a funcionar y se despedía. Nunca mas volvió a conectarse, su buzón se llenaba de mensajes de Natsu para ella, pero nunca eran leídos.

Al pelirosa le dolió tanto como si hubiera sido real, aunque fue real solo que nunca pudo verla ni menos tocarla solo sabía su nombre y ella también sabía el nombre de él.

Sintió como caía una almohada en su cara interrumpiendo todos sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces tan pensativo?-le pregunto su compañero de habitación, Gray.

-Que te importa, princesa de hielo- le dijo molesto mientras se levantaba.

-¿Eh?... oye no comiences una pelea, que yo no te he hecho nada, cerebro de carbón.-Le dijo su amigo.

Natsu se levanto como para iniciar una de sus tantas peleas

-¡Cállense!- se escucho la vos que provenía de su otro compañero de habitación que estaba desde hace mucho rato solo que estaba durmiendo- ¡Déjenme dormir!

-¡El comenzó!- Gritaron ambos al unisono mientras se señalaban el uno al otro.

-Solo déjenme dormir- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta aquel personaje de cabellos negros

-Oye no te duermas todavía… -decía el Fullbuster- aun tienes que contarnos muchas cosas – volvió a decir con una mirada picarona.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto mientras se levantaba.

-De la chica con la que te vimos ayer- Esta ves dijo Natsu también con una mirada picarona.

-Ahh… la chica- dijo volviéndose a recostar-no era tan interesante como creía.

-¿Entonces no pasa nada con ella?- pregunto curioso Gray.

-Nada de nada- le respondió.

-Ahh… que aburrido- dijo esta vez Natsu mientras se echaba a su cama mientras se le acercaba cierto minino raramente de color azul llamado Happy y Natsu lo levantaba sobre el - Happy también esta aburrido…

-Hablando de gatos… Gajeel- dijo su nombre Gray- ¿Dónde esta tu gato?

-¿Lily?… ese sinvergüenza siempre sale-dijo cerrando los ojos ya recostado sobre su cama

Happy y Pantherlily ,como es su nombre completo, eran gatos de Natsu y Gajeel respectivamente, ambos los hallaron un día en la calle cuando eran todavía pequeños así que decidieron buscarles dueños pero nadie quería así que terminaron quedándose con ellos a escondidas de el encargado dormitorios de hombres Macao.

-Oye Gajeel- dijo cambiando de tema Gray- ¿viste a la nueva chica que esta ahora en nuestra clase?

-No… -respondió algo curioso

-Es muy bonita ¿no, Natsu?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su amigo pelirosa

-¿Eh?… s-si. .. –tartamudeo.

A Gajeel no le importo y solo se quedo dormido, mientras que Natsu y Gray seguían despiertos aunque ya era media noche.

-Oye Natsu … - dijo Gray

-Dime… -le respondió el pelirrosa que estaba recostado en su cama

-¡La pido!-Grito muy entusiasmado Gray

-¿De que hablas?- Natsu se levanto rápidamente confundido

-A Lucy…-le respondió con una sonrisa

-Estas loco ¿Quién hace ese tipo de cosas?- dijo molesto Natsu

-Jajajaja- se reía a carcajadas- debiste ver tu cara

-…-Natsu solo se le quedo mirando.

-Te gusta ¿verdad?- Gray había parado de reír.

-No molestes- Giro su cabeza hacia otro lado, savia que se estaba empezando a sonrojar.

Gray se acercaba mas a Natsu para ver su cara.

-A mi no me engañas, ella te gusta- le dijo picaronamente Gray.

-Ya cállate- seguía insistiendo Natsu.

-Te gus-ta, te gus-ta, te gus-ta, te gus-ta, te gus-ta, te gus-ta~~ - Seguía diciendo como burlándose de su amigo mientras daba vueltas y levantaba sus brazos.

-Gray…- dijo Natsu.

-¿Qué pasa amigo que gusta de Lucy?- seguía dando vueltas y levantando los brazos.

-Tu… ropa…-dijo Natsu dando un suspiro cansado.

-Pero que… -dijo Gray dirigiéndose al baño.

-¡Que idiota!-dijo Natsu recostándose en su cama.

-¡Te escuché!- le gritó Gray desde el baño.

-Da igual- volvió a decir.

*_Lucy… tarde o temprano se que me recordarás_, pensó para si mismo y luego se quedo dormido con Happy entre sus brazos.

* * *

**_Este es un nuevo fic NaLu que se me ocurrió mientras caminaba por la calle espero les guste..._**

**_¡Nos vemos!~~_**

**_Yeiiii~~_**


	2. Un nuevo Sentimiento

**_Capitulo 2: Un nuevo Sentimiento_**

* * *

- _¡Oye! ¡Flamitas!_ - hablaba cierto joven mientras agitaba el dormido cuerpo de su compañero de habitación - _Despierta, ¡Llegarás Tarde!_

- _L-Lucy..._ - susurraba entre sueños el pelirosa.

- _¿De que hablas? ¡Deja de soñar con esa rubia y levántate!_ - seguía agitando su cuerpo.

-_ E-eh... ¿Gray?..._ - hablo pero aun tenia cerrados los ojos -_ ¿Que pasa?_

-_ Ya son las 7:20_ - le dijo mientras esperaba con ansias su reacción.

- _Ahh. Que bueno..._ - volvió a taparse con la frazada.

- _Oye Nat…_ - no termino porque fue interrumpido por este.

-_ ¡¿QUUEEEEEEE?!_ - Natsu rápidamente se levanto y corría de un lado para otro buscando su uniforme.

- _Eres un desastre..._ - Gray observaba como este corría de un lado para otro -_ ¡Apresúrate y vístete ya!_

- _Mira quien habla_ - se detuvo por unos segundos y miro a Gray - _tu ni siquiera llevas ropa..._

- _En que momento..._ - Gray se fue corriendo al baño.

-_ ¿Pero que le pasa a este tipo?_ - dijo el pelirosa mientras arqueaba una ceja, para luego continuar buscando su uniforme.

- _Pero que ruidosos que son ustedes_ - dijo un pelinegro mientras se levantaba de su cama.

- _Lo siento, Gajeel_ - Natsu encontró su uniforme y se lo estaba poniendo - _Es que ya es muy tarde y tendré problemas si no llego a tiempo._

- _No hay problema..._ - Gajeel volvió a acostarse en su cama y Natsu solo suspiro. Su compañero no tenía remedio, siempre se saltaba clases e iba cuando se le daba la gana. Aun le sorprendía como es que un tipo como el, pudo entrar a la academia Fairy Tail.

Gajeel Redfox de nombre completo, no es más que un vago y delincuente... como lo llamarían otras personas; otras personas como Erza Scarlet. Fue abandonado cuando era pequeño por su padre Metalicana, un gran empresario que después de que su esposa murió simplemente desapareció y abandono a Gajeel, quien después tuvo que vivir con sus tíos, quienes le obligaron a asistir a la academia Fairy Tail para así convertirse en un gran empresario como lo era su padre. Muy en el fondo Gajeel tenia cierto gusto por la música, le gustaba cantar mientras tocaba su instrumento, cuando _después_ de ser abandonado por su padre Gajeel pensaba que esa era la única forma de hacer volver a su padre... Con su música de esa forma lograría escucharlo en cualquier lugar que este... Y al parecer el tiene mucho talento _(Cosa que no es así en el manga o anime e.é)_. Su prueba para entrar seria una como las que tomo Levy McGarden que tenia que ver con muchos temas importantes y complicados, cosa que sus tíos creyeron posible para el, ya que era el hijo de Metalicana, pero a escondidas tomo la prueba en la que demostraba su talento en la música y sobre todo en el canto... Ya que sabia que si hacia el otro examen no podría entrar a Fairy Tail.

Natsu salía corriendo lo mas rápido posible que pudo después de haberse arreglado, choco con muchas personas en su camino pero aun así no se detuvo, deslizó la puerta y...

_''Uff... eso estuvo cerca''_ pensó Natsu.

El profesor aun no había llegado y tuvo suerte, caminó hacia su asiento y la vio. Estaba en su asiento mirando por la ventana con unos ojos algo melancólicos, como si recordara algo.

-_ Hola, Lucy_ - levanto su mano en señal de saludo, despertando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

- _Natsu... Hola_ - dijo mientras lo miraba.

- _¿Que tal?_ - le dio una sonrisa y se apoyo en la carpeta de la Heartfilia.

- _Bien ¿Y tu?_ - trago saliva, pues no era cierto que se encontraba bien...

- _Igual_ - volvió a sonreírle.

- _Que bueno_ - Lucy se sentía incomoda pues no había tema de conversación y la verdad no conocía muy bien al Dragneel.

- _Buenos días, Alumnos_ - entro el profesor de geografía, Jura. A lo que Natsu se tuvo que ir a su asiento.

Los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una reverencia para luego sentarse. La clase había comenzado y luego de unos minutos se escucho como alguien deslizaba la puerta con mucha fuerza.

- _¡P-Profesor!_ - exclamo el joven sorprendido.

-_ Fullbuster, llegas tarde_ - dirigió su mirada hacia el joven asustado.

- _Como siempre..._ - esta vez hablo desde su asiento Natsu mientras reía.

- _¡Cállate!_ - le grito Gray.

- _¡¿Quieres pelear?!_ - el pelirosa se paro en su asiento y lo señalo.

- _¡Claro que si!_ - exclamo Gray.

- _Señor... Fullbuster_ - dijo el profesor.

- _¡S-si!_ - Gray se enderezo y empezó a temblar.

- _Sígame_ - Jura salió de la clase seguido por Gray, cerraron la puerta y luego de unos segundos, volvieron a entrar. Primero entro Jura y luego Gray mientras temblaba y tenía una cara de espanto... Algo era seguro, nunca mas volvería a llegar tarde. Era el famoso castigo del profesor Jura, ninguno de los afectados hablo de eso ya que les asusta el tan solo recordarlo. Era lo que llaman ´´eso``. Se dirigió a su asiento, aun temblando, mientras Natsu se reía bajito

- _Eso te pasa por denudarte..._ - susurro el pelirosa divertido.

- _..._ - Gray se sentó en su asiento, y así comenzaron las clases del profesor Jura.

Gray Fullbuster de nombre completo, un muy reconocido escultor de obras, hace esculturas de todo tipo y con cualquier material... Pero su material preferido y en el que es mejor es el Hielo. Desde muy pequeño nació su amor por este tipo de arte, su madre adoptiva Ur, les enseño a el y a Lyon, todo sobre esto. Cuando su madre adoptiva Ur murió por salvarlo de un accidente, en donde el iba a ser atropellado, Lyon, le guardo cierto rencor y decidió separarse de el, ahi fue cuando quedo solo y por recomendación de sus vecinos, entro a Fairy Tail, para no seguir solo.

Las clases habían terminado y ya era la hora del recreo, Lucy salió con Erza y Levy, Natsu solo se limito a observarla de lejos ¿Que era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por que la rubia no lo recordaba? Dio un suspiro y simplemente camino por los alrededores de las clases, se encontraba pensando en muchas cosas, nada tenia sentido.

_Natsu Dragneel: ¡Hola, Lucy! (6:48 pm)_

_Lucy Heartfilia: Hola. (6:50 pm)_

_Natsu Dragneel: ¿Que tal tu día? (6:51 pm)_

_Lucy Heartfilia: No tan bueno... (6:54 pm)_

_Natsu Dragneel: ¿Por que? ¿Que paso? (6:54 pm)_

_Lucy Heartfilia: Estuve pensando en muchas cosas (7:00 pm)_

_Natsu Dragneel: Espera antes de que sigas, hay algo que quiero decirte, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. (7:01 pm)_

_Lucy Heartfilia: ¿Que es? (7:03 pm)_

_Natsu Dragneel: ¡Voy a entrar a la academia Fairy Tail! (7:04 pm)_

_Lucy Heartfilia: Ahh... (7:06 pm)_

_Natsu Dragneel: ¡Si!, pero aun no se cuando, no me dijeron. Pero si entrare... ¿En que pensabas? (7:06 pm)_

_Lucy Heartfilia: Natsu, esto no va a funcionar (7:15 pm)_

_Lucy Heartfilia: Lo siento. (7:28 pm)_

_Lucy Heartfilia: ¿Natsu? (7: 43 pm)_

_Lucy Heartfilia: Adiós. (8:03 pm)_

_Sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba, cada palabra se clavaba en su corazón y lo hacia pedazos. Le dolió en lo profundo de su ser, se quedo mirando el monitor, deploro no haber dicho nada en ese momento, si lo hubiera hecho aunque sea sabría el porque de esas palabras. Si hubiera sabido que ese era la última vez que volvería a estar conectada, le hubiera dicho la verdadera sorpresa, que pronto la conocería en el mundo real._

Recordó aquella conversación, sintió su corazón estrujarse, como el mismo día, sus palabras aun dolían profundamente, mordió su labio inferior y oculto su rostro con el flequillo de su rosado cabello, y se vio brillar algo, una lagrima.

**~•~**

- _¡Oigan chicas!_ - llamo una rubia mientras sorprendía a sus compañeras.

- _¿Que pasa?_ - preguntaron ambas al unisono.

- _Me acabo de inspirar, tengo una idea para mi historia_ - dijo mientras sostenía un cuaderno y sonreía.

- _¿Que cosa?_ - preguntaron otra ves ambas.

- _Ya verán_ - dijo mientras salía corriendo.

**~•~**

Aun seguía parado en el mismo lugar, trataba de calmarse, respiraba hondo.

- _¿Natsu?_ - la joven rubia se encontraba mirándolo.

Rápidamente limpio la única lágrima que había salido, y levanto su rostro observándola sorprendido.

-_ Hola Lucy_ - dijo con una enorme sonrisa tratando de fingir.

-_ ¿Estas bien?_ - ella había notado la lagrima, y no pudo evitar preocuparse por su compañero.

-_ S-si ¿Por que?_ - trato de seguir fingiendo, pero el sentimiento aun seguía dentro de el y lo atormentaba con salir y manifestarse.

- _Por nada, me eh perdido, ¿Me puedes decir donde esta la biblioteca?_ - dijo algo avergonzada.

-_ Claro. Sígueme_ - hizo una señal y ambos caminaron rumbo a la biblioteca.

No dijeron nada en el camino. El se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos y ella se preguntaba que era lo que le estaba pasando, y si ella podía ayudar en algo. Natsu seguía con las mismas preguntas, y sus sentimientos amenazaban con expresarse enfrente de la rubia. Sintió que se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento.

- _¡Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar la biblioteca!_ - dijo animosamente mientras le dedicaba la sonrisa mas afable y hermosa que nunca había visto el pelirosa.

La rubia se adentro, y Natsu se quedo petrificado. Ese sentimiento era nuevo, no había sentido eso antes cuando solo se conocían en el mundo cibernético, definitivamente no. Sintió su corazón acelerarse, y un sentimiento de felicidad nació dentro de el.

'_'Haré que se acuerde de mi, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, ¡Ella me recordara!''_, pensó impetuosamente.

Toda la tristeza fue remplazada por la más inmensa felicidad que pudo haber sentido. Gray tenía razón, le había gustado a primera vista, pero su hermosa sonrisa le provoco una sensación aun más fuerte.

_Sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado por primera vez._

* * *

**_Este es el capitulo mas corto de todos los que eh hecho. A las pocas personas que leyeron este fic, disculpen por la demora, como vi que casi nadie lo había leído, pensé que lo mejor seria abandonarlo, pero les dejo este corto capitulo para saber si es bueno continuarlo._**

**_Alex Darklight:_**_ Gracias por leer n.n_

**_Magic ann Love: _**_Gracias por leer :B_

**_Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: _**_e.é no sabría decir si era un Lucy x harem y me alegra ver tu comentario, fue por eso que subí este capitulo, veamos si se recibe bien, sino, bueno no me quedara de otra que abandonarlo. Gracias por leer_

**_Awww :v_**

**_(Pd: Fairy Tail ya fue doblada oficialmente al español, hasta el capitulo 3, el opening y el ending están masomenos.)_**


End file.
